


The Feeling is Mutual

by gunslingaaahhh



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunslingaaahhh/pseuds/gunslingaaahhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a companion fic to Reciprocated, though I'm thinking the titles should be reversed, or something, I dunno. This is also a <span><a href="http://mmom.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://mmom.livejournal.com/"><b>mmom</b></a></span> fic, since I haven't done one of those in a bit. Too much fluff and I get antsy, so have some porn! =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Feeling is Mutual

Time had been bided, a plan considered from all angles before being acted out.

It didn’t matter that Steve had been told he could choose; Danny decided he didn’t want to afford his partner that option.

“Tonight, you belong to me, got it?” the blonde had whispered in Steve’s ear; he’d leaned in close, breathed the words, and was gone before Steve could properly react. Which had, of course, been the entire point.

They’d driven separate vehicles that morning, so Steve was left with curiosity gnawing at his insides; would Danny follow him back the house and take him right then? Would he follow him back but drag it out, teasing him until he couldn’t handle it anymore?

The question was answered easily, when Danny curtly told him he’d be over in a little while, that Steve should be expecting him at any time.

Steve, for his part, had absolutely no idea what that meant, exactly. Did Danny want beer chilling in the fridge, or Steve already naked and splayed out on the bed, waiting? He hated not knowing what was expected of him, hated even more how indecisive he felt once he was home and standing in the middle of his living room.

“Fuck it,” he mumbled to himself before taking the stairs two at a time and divesting himself of his clothes. He had wanted to jump through the shower, in the event Danny was over early, but the other man had said ‘a while,’ and that was an indeterminable amount of time. Sighing, Steve took his time in the shower instead, scrubbing every inch of himself clean and pink.

The sheets he changed with firm jerks of his wrists, leaving the comforter folded neatly along the foot of the bed. The crisp, cool sheets felt almost abrasive against his sensitive skin, and he resisted the urge to touch himself while he waited.

As it was, at some point he must’ve dozed off, because he startled awake when he heard his front door open and close, followed by the sound of hushed footfalls and his alarm being reengaged for the night. Footsteps began ascending the stairs and Steve quickly readjusted his position on the bed, propping himself up against the head board.

He twiddled his thumbs and crossed his legs at the ankles, waiting expectantly. The door knob turned slowly and finally, Danny appeared in the doorway, critical eyes taking in the scene before him. Eventually he nodded slightly, more to himself than to Steve.

“Very good.”

Steve felt himself grinning with relief, the tension he didn’t realize he was harboring subsiding slowly.

“I’ve been thinking a lot about this, Steven,” Danny began, tone firm and sure. “I know I said you could pick, but I have the feeling this is the route we’d be going anyway, so I don’t think you’ll mind.”

Steve didn’t respond, just watched Danny as he moved about the room in the oncoming darkness. He flicked on a bedside lamp, adjusting the dimmer so the light was low, casting a goldish glow over the room.

Pausing at the side of the bed, Danny just watches him, eyes roaming the tanned, toned flesh. He moves, then, toeing off his shoes and crawling up the mattress and over Steve’s body until he is straddling the other man’s hips. He leans in close, nuzzling at Steve’s neck, inhaling deeply before exhaling in short little puffs.

“You used the soap I like,” he breathed against Steve’s throat, lips warm and moist and close to his flesh. Those lips closed in on his neck, sucking fiercely. Steve arched against him, hands coming up to grip at Danny’s shirt, uncaring that the smaller man was still clothed. He knew Danny wouldn’t leave a mark; love-bites were for their eyes only, never anywhere someone else might see.

Leaving the side of Steve’s neck alone, Danny appraised him with a critical eye. Smiling a little, he leaned back in and brushed Steve’s lips with his own, teasing and chaste.

“Y’know what I’ve been thinking about, all day today? How gorgeous you look, all naked and spread out for me, tanned and lean and _mine_. I want you to touch yourself, show me how much you love being mine, can you do that?”

There is a gasping, Steve’s chest heaving slightly as he’s slammed with arousal. Danny sits back on his heels, smiling still and watching Steve react to his words. He eases off, then, slowly, and quickly disrobes. He’s methodical, doesn’t waste any time stripping himself to the skin. He’s brought a bag up with him, and this he leans over the side of the mattress to retrieve, giving Steve a nice view.

Situating himself against the foot board, Danny digs around in the bag and tosses Steve a little bottle of lubricant.

“You can use that, if you want. There is one condition, here, though, but we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it,” he says, voice low and teasing. “Go ahead, show me! Show me how you do it when I’m not here to do it for you.”

A half-hitched gasp manages to choke itself out of Steve’s throat, and his legs are spreading of their own accord as his fingers begin roaming across his chest. He and Danny have jacked each other off dozens of times before, that’s nothing new; neither of them have just sat there and done it _in front of_ the other before, though. It’s not so weird when both parties involved are mutually distracted, but now? There is a little tickle of apprehension in Steve’s belly; he buries it and firms his hands as they smooth their way down his abdomen.

There is an appreciative grunt from Danny where he sits on his end of the bed; he might as well be half a world away. Steve’s hands roam lower, avoiding his junk for now and skimming down along the insides of his thighs. The skin there is almost absurdly soft; he doesn’t know what it is about that particular area, but Danny loves it, more often than not leaves his love-bites there. Bending his knees a little, questing fingers run up the backs of his thighs and ghost over the backs of his knees, causing his cock to twitch a little – he’s always been ticklish there.

Before he even realize it’s happening, it’s like Danny isn’t there at all and all his attention is focused on making himself feel good. Yeah, the other man was partially right: he was going to ask Danny to touch him all over, and that was the difference right there, wasn’t it? Eyes closed, he imagined that it was, in fact, Danny’s hands skimming over his heated flesh.

Legs spread wider and a hand comes down to cup and lift his balls, rolling them in his palm and squeezing gently. The other hand is still roaming around his chest and belly, skipping up to pinch at his nipples periodically before dipping low again, skimming along the crease of his thigh where it meets his hip and over his lower stomach, dangerously close. It’s like his bedroom is fifteen degrees warmer than when he started, his body so hot from his own touch.

There is another grunt from Danny, and Steve gets on with it, finally wrapping a large hand around his straining cock. He gasps at the contact, arching off the mattress a little. It’s too dry, though, and he’s about to spit into his palm when he remembers that he is not, in fact, alone and he has lube right next to him. It’s hastily drizzled over his cock and he groans at the nice glide it puts on things, fist pumping up and down easily.

Periodically he flicks at the head with his thumb, jerking a little at the extra-sensitive area. Eyes cracking open briefly, he takes in the sight of himself, inhaling sharply. His legs are all over the place, toes curling and uncurling; the head of his cock has turned a mottle, angry purple, twitching and splitting pre-come all over his fist; his nipples are raw and red, tender and swollen.

Grunting, he reaches for the lube, easing down on the mattress and bending his knees. There is movement on the mattress, a quick rustling and tugging of the sheets, and the lube is now back in Danny’s hand. Steve gapes at him before a second before making gimme-hands at him. The other man just shakes his head.

“I told you before there was a condition to this, didn’t I? I know just as well as you do that you like a little back-door action when you’re pulling your pud... I want you to forgo that tonight, though.”

“Danny, I can’t… it doesn’t work right unless I—“

“I’m sorry, is the super-SEAL trying to tell me he can’t bring himself off without sticking his fingers in his ass? Is that what we’re saying here?”

Steve is silent, pouting a little and hating the heat creeping up his cheeks. He could get off from just touching his dick, but it isn’t the same, the orgasm piddly poor in comparison. That and it takes so _long_ doing it that way, tugging and twisting and pulling.

“That’s what I thought,” Danny says quietly, waggling the lube at him before settling down again. “As you were.”

They stare at each other what seems like forever before Steve’s hands start moving again; the petulant frown doesn’t leave his face, though. He tugs almost angrily at his cock, being a bit more vicious than usual and not missing the thrill it puts in his belly. Danny gets rough with him like that, sometimes.

Before long, Steve is writhing on the mattress, wishing he really _was_ an octopus, because at least then he could touch and reach everywhere without losing his mind. To make matters worse, Danny has adjusted his position so he’s sitting just out of reach, legs folded beneath him and chin resting in his hands. His cock is hard, jutting triumphantly out from his pelvis, but he makes no move to touch himself, he’s content to just watch.

“D-danny, c’mon, just lemme do it, please? I’ll never get there if I d-don’t,” Steve pleads, muscles twitching with frustration.

“I don’t believe you,” Danny says, shaking his head and smiling. “I think you can do it, just try.”

“I hate you!” Steve practically wails, not caring that he sounds like a small child throwing a tantrum. The ministrations of his hands are becoming increasingly more erratic, and it’s like he’s hit a wall, the pleasure constant but not up to that point where he’s _there_ ; he’s teetering a few yards from the edge, close but so very far away.

Danny is chuckling beside him, finally reaching a hand out and grabbing at Steve’s wrists and legs, pushing him this way and that. Steve finds himself holding his legs back, hands cupped behind the backs of his knees, and he’s seeing stars already. There is a little more adjusting and then Danny is lying on his stomach, his eyes visible if Steve tips his head forward enough.

“Keep going, you, ok? And whatever you do, don’t come.”

Before Steve has a chance to ask for clarification, Danny’s tongue is walking along his perineum, warm and wet. Steve arches up hard, nails digging into the soft skin at the backs of his knees. He pants out breathy moans, pleasure rolling up and down his spine before he remembers himself, hands coming to grasp and fondle at his cock and balls.

He doesn’t have to worry about holding his legs back, Danny has got that covered with a firm grip on Steve’s hips, keeping them tilted just so. He tugs at himself harshly, using the pre-come bubbling at the slit to lubricate the way, thumb rubbing roughly at the head and burrowing into the leaking slit.

“Danny!” he hisses, arching and writhing and trying to press his ass down closer to Danny’s mouth, which can’t seem to decide what it wants to do. He doesn’t allow much movement though, just laughing a little and blowing cool streams of air against Steve’s entrance. He clenches spasmodically, whining deep in the back of his throat as Danny tortures him, tongue gliding around and around his entrance but not truly touching it.

Finally, though, the other man takes pity on him, tongue coming to tap at his entrance gently. It’s warm and wet and perfect, and Steve pumps himself with renewed fervor. The tongue laps gently at first before becoming more insistent, prodding firmly before backing off again.

Danny begins to shallowly tongue-fuck him, and Steve knows that he’s lost the battle right then and there. There is no way he can not come, absolutely _no way_ , he’s so close and he can feel his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach. He rocks on his back, whimpering in time with Danny’s tongue, hands working himself frantically, beyond the ability to care that Danny will mock him forever if he comes.

The choice is taken from him, though, when he feels a hand that is not his own reach up and tug his balls sharply. It is an effective means to stave off orgasm, and Steve howls in frustration, every muscle in his body thrumming with the need for release.

Danny kneels up then, grinning down at him and wiping spit off his chin with the back of one hand.

“There’s a reason for you not coming yet, babe, I promise,” he says as he reaches for the bottle of lube. He squirts it into his palm, greasing himself up with it and biting his bottom lip at the feeling. He’s pretty close to the edge himself, is amazed by his own self control, but even he has limits.

Lining himself up at Steve’s entrance, Danny smiles sweetly before pushing in. Steve’s hole is greedy for Danny’s cock, giving over to him almost immediately and allowing Danny to slide all the way in with one push. He leans over Steve and kisses him gently, sweetly, before dragging his hips back until only the head of his cock remains inside.

Steve stares him right in the eye and clenches down, hard, and feels silent satisfaction when Danny hisses with pleasure before driving right back into him. He sets a vicious pace, clearly just as wound up as Steve, and pounds into him mercilessly. Steve just holds on, gripping the head board and not even minding when he feels the back of his head connect with the frame.

Orgasm rises like a wave inside him, white hot and blinding, and before he even realizes it he’s arching off the bed and taking Danny with him. The other man’s cock is rubbing over his prostate with every stroke and it’s almost too much, he can’t even deal with it anymore, and he comes. It’s hot and wet and sticky between them, and Steve relaxes slightly while Danny continues to pound into him.

He doesn’t mind letting Danny use him like this, it gives him a chance to watch the other man take his pleasure. However, usually Danny adjusts the angle to he isn’t Steve’s prostate anymore – he doesn’t this time, and Steve hisses sharply through his teeth, unable to squirm away from the hyper-sensitivity.

“Danny,” he squeaks, gripping the head board and trying to change the angle himself, “it’s too much, you gotta—oh my _God_ , you have to stop, just for a second, please, I can’t—“ but Danny doesn’t stop, he keeps right on going, dick throbbing inside the tight, wicked heat of Steve’s body.

“You can do it again, I know you can, do it again for me,” Danny leans down and whispers in Steve’s ear, tongue flicking out to dart inside. Steve clenches around him, an uncoordinated mess of twitching muscle and taut sinew.

He’s heard of the male multiple orgasm, he’s just never had one himself; considering how sensitive his dick is when he finishes, the idea has never crossed his mind to keep going right after. He isn’t touching his dick right now, though, it isn’t even hard anymore, just bouncing against his belly in time with Danny’s thrusts.

Truth be told, the thing looks a little silly and sad, and Steve arches back up into Danny as the blunt end of the other man’s cock continues to punish his prostate. Soft cock be damned, but he can feel orgasm building again, hot and swirling at the base of his spine. His eyes widen as the almost-painful sensitivity gives way to the pleasurable kind, and he’s gripping at Danny’s shoulders for dear life.

This is different, the feeling ten times more intense, his entire body and nervous system seeming to get in on it this time. He’s terrified then, suddenly, because he’s never felt this before and Danny is insistently drawing it out of him, sounds and motions making obvious the fact that he’s ready to come himself.

It’s like a switch has been flipped, and every single muscle in Steve’s body clenches in unison, tightening around Danny. The blonde shouts, fighting to keep his eyes open so he can watch… and he has never witnessed anything so incredible in his _life_.

Steve’s balls are wrung out from the first time, so there isn’t any semen this time, but there doesn’t need to be, this is an orgasm of a different kind: male G-spot, maybe? It doesn’t matter, because Steve’s body is flailing beneath him, almost knocking Danny off. The taller man’s eyes are screwed shut, teeth bared but clamped tightly together; he jerks around like a fish out of water, or like he’s being zapped with currents of electricity, body writhing of it’s own accord. It is incredible to behold.

Danny pulls out slowly, exhausted from all the build up; he doesn’t miss the twitching and jerking Steve is still doing, like his nerve endings are still open and firing. His eyes are open now, wide and staring and filled with something Danny has never seen before, something wild. He reaches for him, tired and ready to snuggle, but Steve bats the hand away, biting his bottom lip and shaking his head no.

“T-too much, D-danny, n-not… not _ready_ ,” he says, practically sobbing as he squirms over so he isn’t in the middle of the bed so much. Danny nods, understanding a little: Steve’s entire body is still in sensory-overload, even the slightest touch will be too much for him.

“That’s ok, babe, take your time, I’m right here,” Danny says soothingly, adjusting so he’s lying on his side, just watching Steve try to compose himself. He has to get up, the feel of the soft sheets too much, even, stumbling to his feet and fidgeting in his own skin.

It’s another fifteen minutes before Steve is ok enough to come back to bed, having paced the room a few times over. He gingerly crawls beneath the sheets, coming to rest inches from Danny, practically nose-to-nose. He just breathes, staring into the blue eyes across from him before he finally has to look away, sooty eyelashes resting in a fan on tanned cheekbones.

“It’s—“ he starts, eyes open and darting to look at Danny before focusing on the sheets. “It’s like I went somewhere else… oh my God, how did you know?”

“Funny you should ask; I had no idea, I really didn’t. You didn’t exactly tell me to stop, and we both know that if it had really been too much, you could’ve easily _made_ me stop… but you didn’t, you let me, so I figured what the hell?”

For the first time all night, Danny is nervous, brows furrowing a little. He really hadn’t been sure how much Steve could take, when the assault was in the form of pleasure instead of pain, and he’d been afraid that Steve would pull out one of his ninja-moves and end the whole thing. He hadn’t though, he’d trusted Danny enough to take care of him.

“Have you ever?”

“Nope; not that I haven’t tried… it’s just too much, more than I can handle. You’re better equipped, I think, all your training.”

“That’s to endure, pain, Danny—“

“The parts of the body receiving the information are the same though, babe; it is a fine line between the two. I’m not really surprised you can do it… wonder how many times, though…”

“Oh God,” Steve blurts out, rolling onto his back and covering his face with his hands. “No, nope, no way – twice like that was more than enough, for right now, don’t even think about it. Jesus, it felt like I was being… filleted alive, like I was on fire but underneath my skin and it felt _amazing_ but it was way too much. My body… I thought I was going to literally explode, Danno, really. Like every single nerve-ending was screaming… then everything went white, like I couldn’t see and it was… it was…” he fumbles, frowning because he’s looking for the words but can’t find them.

“It felt good though, right? It didn’t… I didn’t hurt you, or anything, did I?” Danny asks quietly, worry tingeing his voice in a way that makes Steve ache.

“No, oh my God, no way,” Steve rushes to assure him, pulling the sheets up and around them both, snuggling in close so they’re more or less breathing the same air. “It felt… incredible, like I was on another plane of _existence_ ; Danno, you sent me to another planet or something, I swear.”

“I _do_ have this theory that you’re secretly an alien or something, so that isn’t too farfetched,” Danny cracks, burrowing in close and sighing contentedly when he feels one of Steve’s arms come around him. He presses a kiss to Steve’s nose, but receives nothing in return: Steve has passed out, slack against the mattress.

So put upon, Danny just moves closer, cuddling against Steve’s chest before finally falling asleep himself.  



End file.
